Magical Romeo&Juliet
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Hermione reads a muggle book that makes her dream of having someone love her that much. But there's only one person who can make her dreams come true. A certain redheaded boy.


**A/N**: I know it's been awhile since I've written. I've kind of lost the creativity for some of my fanfictions. I'm tempted to restart all of them. But for now, I had a burst of creativity and wrote this short R/Hr fiction to (hopefully) entertain you.

Hermione sat in the common room reading a book and twisting a strand of hair around her finger. She was reading a book called Romeo and Juliet. Her parents had told her that children in muggle schools had to read it for their classes. Since she'd never been to muggle school past her eleventh birthday, she'd always wondered what the classes were like. This book was especially good. It was about to lovers whose families hated each other. The old style of speaking was a little different from what Hermione usually read, but she was enjoying the story too much to be bothered by it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan walked into the common room. They obviously didn't see her there because Seamus pulled Lavender to him and started kissing her rather passionately. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Hermione cleared her throat.

Lavender looked over at her and smiles a genuinely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Hermione, we didn't know you were here. Goodnight Seamus." She finished saying goodbye to him and they both went up to their dorms.

Hermione couldn't help but be happy for Lavender. No matter how jealous she had been the past year, she felt bad for Lavender. Ron had stopped liking her rather early in the relationship, so she was being led on. Not only that, but Lavender was more happy this time. It would even be possible that she was in love.

And everyone seemed to be in love these days. Even Harry, still in London, had given up his hero complex and started writing Ginny. They were back together and happily in love. Molly Weasley was even secretly planning their wedding already.

Harry had insisted that Ron and Hermione go back to Hogwarts while he worked on the horcruxes. They agreed, but only after he promised to tell them everything the second it happened and contact them whenever he needed. Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, had specifically enchanted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to be able to apparate to and from Harry's flat in England. It seemed as if the whole wizarding world was watching them; waiting for something to happen.

She finally returned to the book. Hermione tried to read more of where she was, but she kept getting the urge to flip back to the balcony scene. It was by far her favorite. It was so romantic. No matter what had happened, Romeo still came to see her. In the very back of her mind, Hermione wished a boy would do that for her. Obviously not exactly the same, it was a very old story. But something sweet and creative. For so long, she dreamed of a certain red-headed boy to whisper soft and tender words into her ear.

Ron and Hermione had defiantly become closer this year. Without Harry, it was much easier being around each other and getting along. The year had brought many uncomfortable silences, but also sweet moments that Hermione made sure to record in her diary and re-read until her heart seemed to burst with pleasure.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the couch next to her.

"Hey boy," she whispered, pulling him into her lap and petting him softly. After a little while he began to purr and closed his eyes. It was getting late and Hermione rested her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She imagined Ron when he was younger, calling her a know it all. Ron at the Yule Ball, jealous of Viktor. Ron holding her during Dumbledore's funeral, not trying to make her talk, just letting her cry on his shoulder. No matter what, Ron was always there for her. He knew when she was really upset, and he was mostly always there to comfort her. He'd grown to know when she couldn't handle arguing with him.

As if by magic A/N: sorry for the bad pun, but I had to do it, Ron Weasley walked into the common room with a couple of books into his arms. He walked over and sat next to Hermione, petting Crookshanks. Ever since their third year after Ron had discovered that his rat was Peter Pettigrew, he'd developed a sort of fondness for her cat. "Hermione, have you worked on the essay for Professor Binns yet?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yes I have, Ronald, but you may not copy it this time," Hermione answered not opening her eyes. "You really should try to finish your work to the best of your ability. And I don't mean the ability to use my knowledge. I mean the ability to read."

Ron's eyes glanced over her. Her bushy hair was slightly mussed from leaning against the couch fabric. Her light skin looked heavenly in the flickering light of the fire. He had, of course, loved her for years, but he'd always attempted to hide it. He was scared of ruining their friendship. Or even worse, finding out she didn't care for him back. "Actually, I already did it. That's where I was. I was wondering if you wanted to compare notes."

Slowly, her eyes opened. "You actually did your work without me nagging you?"

"It's not impossible, Hermione," Ron muttered, clearly loosing his temper a bit.

"Not now," she said, sighing softly. "I don't want to fight with you right now ok?"

"No, we need to talk about this. You've never thought that I'm very intelligent. You think that I need you to do the work for me. I've never been quite good enough to measure up to Miss Perfect Head Girl," he was starting to turn red from anger.

Hermione just sat there in shock. So that's really what he thought of her. Miss Perfect Head Girl. She'd really though that this year had changed things between them. She'd thought that they were closer and that some of the space between them had been bridged. She felt hurt and angry. "You know that's not true Ronald! But it's nice to know you think I'm just a perfect person who looks down on everyone else! Why don't you go snog someone at your own level!"

"Well aren't you just high and mighty? Why don't you go owl Vicky dearest and tell him about how your terrible best friend is treating you!" he shouted back.

Hermione was already feeling particularly sensitive because all she wanted was comfort and a conversation with someone she could trust. His words stung her heart like needles. "Sod off," she said weakly, looking away from him as she felt tears coming into her eyes.

Finally, he realized she really wasn't in the mood and he had really hurt her. "Hermione, you know I didn't−"

"Just go, alright?" she turned to look at him, her eyes just glistening. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Ron reached forward and wiped it away, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. Please don't cry," he said tenderly. He'd never seen her eyes like this. They were beautiful as always, but almost more beautiful this way. However, he hated seeing her upset and he hated even more to see her cry. "I'm sorry I'm a prat."

She couldn't meet his eyes. From the bottom of her heart, Hermione wanted him to gather her in his arms and just hold her close. For once, she wanted to have the tension between them loosened. It was becoming suffocating. She shook her head. "I don't feel well, I'm going up to bed." She got up, and walked up to her dorm with emptiness in her heart.

As she began to get ready for bed, she realized she'd left her copy of Romeo and Juliet on the couch in the common room. Oh well, she could always get it the next morning. Who would bother stealing a muggle book with such old words?

Hermione was just about to go to bed when she heard a tapping at her window. She looked over and didn't see anything, so she shrugged and walked over, opening it to get some air. It was probably an owl at the wrong window. Carefully, she leaned out the window and propped herself up on her elbows, looking out. It was a very pretty night.

Suddenly, Ron appeared out of no where and kissed her gently. Startled, but pleased, Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back, beginning to feel faint. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"A rose called by any other name would smell as sweet you know," he said, smiling.

A smile spread over Hermione's face. "You read my book?"

He nodded. "That guy really knew his romance. So I thought I'd try it a bit. Maybe I'd charm my Juliet."

"Well I think it worked. Come in, Romeo," she said, going fully back into the room so he could follow.

He came inside, getting off his broom and setting it down next to the window. "Come here," he said, holding his arms open.

She walked over and hugged him. "I was hoping that you cared more than you let on," she said quietly as he walked her back to the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I always have."

Hermione shivered. All her little wishes were finally coming true. "I love you too."

**A/N**: So it was a little cliché. Gimme a break I wrote this at 3:00AM.


End file.
